yum48fandomcom-20200214-history
YME48 Members
This page contains all of the current and former members of YME48. As of December 2017, there have been a total of 25 members in the group. Currently, YME48 has 24 members, 1 of which has announced graduation. Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | |- align="center" | |Kashima Rika (加嶋理香) | colspan="1" rowspan="7"| December 4, 2016 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | October 29, 1996 | French Rose | Yume48 Project & YME48 Leader |- align="center" | |Kurosawa Yuka (黒沢由香) | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | December 14, 1998 | Red Wine | YME48 Leader Teriyakizaka46 Kennin Member of VALKYRIES |- align="center" | |Tanaka Kotomi (田中ことみ) | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | April 2, 2001 | Cherry Blossom Pink | Member of Dem Boiz |- align="center" | |Tsutsui Natsuko (筒井夏子) | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | August 24 | Red | - |- align="center" | |Yamada Fumi (山田芙美) | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | January 15, 2002 | Bright Green | Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Yamamoto Amina (山本あみな) | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | July 9 | Plum | VALKYRIES Understudy |- align="center" | |Watanabe Yuki (渡辺由紀) | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | April 15 | Fuchsia | - |- align="center" | |Mizuhara Marina (水原茉里奈) | December 9, 2016 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | April 3 | Teal | Hiatus |- align="center" | |Nishikawa Popuri (西川ポプリ) | December 11, 2016 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | September 7, 2000 | Sky Blue | - |- align="center" | |Minegishi Mariko (峯岸麻里子) | December 24, 2016 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | June 4, 2002 | style="text-align: center;" |'Plant Green' | Member of Dem Boiz |- align="center" | |Kobayashi Haruna (小林春奈) | January 12, 2017 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | July 5, 1999 | Dark Yellow | Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Tsuzuki Rika (続木利佳) | June 29, 2017 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | December 28, 2002 | Lavender | - |- align="center" | |Amami Emi (天海恵美) | July 6, 2017 | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | June 1, 1998 | Light Blue | Teriyakizaka46 Sub-Member Member of VALKYRIES |- align="center" | |Kaji Asuhi (加時明日陽) | July 28, 2017 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | October 16, 1999 | Melon | - |- align="center" | |Suzuki Aiko (鈴木愛子) | colspan="1" rowspan="1" |October 13, 2017 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | August 16, 1992 | Pink | Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Honda Miyuki (本多みゆき) | colspan="1" rowspan="1" |October 17, 2017 | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | March 24, 1998 | Honeysuckle | - |- align="center" | |Hoshino Manami (星野愛美) | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |December 3, 2017 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | June 24, 1993 | Lilac | - |- align="center" | |Katsura Mao (桂麻央) | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | October 11, 1997 | Ruby | Chromantic Kennin |- align="center" | |Ashikawa Akiko (芦川彬子) | December 28, 2017 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | June 16, 1995 | Light Red | Teriyakizaka46 Kennin |- align="center" | |Yamada Yume (山田由芽) | January 7, 2018 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | February 27, 1993 | Violet | - |- align="center" | |Takarada Shiori (宝田栞) | March 6, 2018 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | March 25 | Deep Blue | - |- align="center" | |Orihara Mina (折原南) | March 14, 2018 | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | August 22 | Royal Purple | - |- align="center" | |Takahashi Juri (高橋朱里) | May 20, 2018 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | - | Gold | - |- align="center" | |Shiraoka Amane (白岡天音) | December 13, 2017 | bgcolor="#c867e5" style="text-align: center;" |Y | August 20, 1996 | Blue | Former Teriyakizaka46 Kennin Withdrew from YME48 and returned later |- align="center" | |Hijirikawa Emiko (聖川恵美子) | December 29, 2018 | bgcolor="#6ecbce" style="text-align: center;" |M | - | Navy Blue | - |} Kennin Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | | align="center" bgcolor="#c867e5" | |- align="center" | |Ayanami Sakura (綾波さくら) | January 4, 2018 | bgcolor="#f66e6e" style="text-align: center;" |E | September 1, 2000 | Raspberry | VALKYRIES and Chromantic Kennin |} YME48 Former Members Members by Team Team Y Team M Team E Hiatus Member Colors Members can inherit a color from a former member or can claim a color not previously used before. Colors are assigned based on the member's preferences and can be changed upon request. Category:YME48 Members